Hawaii Vacations Gone Wrong
by roo17
Summary: Ace, Luffy, Sanji, Robin go to Hawaii...and nothing seems to go right...Crack fic! AceLuffy, ZoRo,
1. Chapter 1: Hawaii

Hawaii Vacation Gone...**Wrong!**

**Summary: Zoro, Ace, Luffy, Robin take a vacation to Hawaii...and everything seems to go wrong.**

**Pairings: AcexLuffy ZoroxRobin**

**Warning: Randomness. I'm taking some facts, and mixing them up. So if you go: that's not real. It's because I made it like that!**

* * *

"Please, Ace! Please!"

"No Luffy! Now let go!"

"But Ace~!"

"Luffy! The answer is no, and is gonna remain no! Now let go!" Ace continued to walk down the street, Luffy still holding onto his ankle.

"Ace!"

"Luffy, let go now or I'll drag you over some cacti!" Luffy pouted and finally let go, knowing that if he didn't, Ace really would drag him over some cacti.

"But Ace, I'm so hungry..."

"Luffy, what don't you understand about 'I don't have any money'?"

"Just start a tab."

"Like Sanji will allow that."

"Then ask Makino."

"No."

"Ace~!" Luffy grabbed onto Ace's ankle again, earning stares from strangers across the street.

"Luffy! Let go!"

"No."

"Dammit Luffy! You're like a frickin opihi!" Luffy let go and looked up at Ace.

"Opihi?"

"Hey Ace. Hey Luffy." Zoro stopped next to Ace and looked at Luffy. "What the hell are you doing on the ground?"

"What is that, Ace?"

"An opihi is a small little creature that lives in a shell. It sticks to the rocks tightly, making extremely hard to get off."

"That sounds like Luffy alright." Zoro commented.

"Can I see an opihi?"

"Well...they live on the Hawaiian islands."

"Hawaii? Can we go there?"

"Sure. Let me get my money out of the bank."

"Okay-- wait! Ace, you lied to me!"

"No I didn't. All the money in the bank is in my savings account."

"And how much money do you have in there?"

"Well maybe a few hundred thousand dollars."

"Wow..." commented Zoro.

"You have all that money in there? Where did all that come from??"

"It's called working for a living. Probably something you'll never do."

"But no one else works for a living that I know."

"Luffy..." Zoro and Ace gave an irritated sigh. "Zoro volunteers to help train some of the kids at the dojo, Nami lends money to people and gets back a 300% interest. Usopp sells his little inventions at the Farmer's Mart every Friday, Sanji runs a restaurant, and Chopper is a doctor. Robin is an archeologist and travels around the world to find historical artifacts."

"And what about you, Ace?"

"Luffy, are you serious! I live with you and you don't know what I do? I work for Whitebeard!"

"But you can't earn that much money just working for Whitebeard."

"Luffy, Whitebeard is one of the best payers in Grand Line. And so is Shanks, Mihawk, and a couple of other guys. Now, shall we get the money out of the bank?"

"Yeah! We're going to Hawaii!" Luffy finally got of the ground and bounced around happily.

"Are you two related?" A passing stranger asked Ace while pointing to Luffy. Ace gave a tired sigh.

"Sadly, yes."

"Wow, from the personality, I would say you two weren't. But you two have the same wild hair, so I just..."

"Yeah, we're brothers. Ain't that right, Lu?"

"Yep! Wait-- what was the question?"

"Yep, that's my bro."

~*~*~*~*~

"So how many people can come?"

"Well, so far we got you, me, Zoro, Sanji and Robin."

"Yes." muttered Zoro.

"Huh? You're glad Sanji's coming?"

"Hell no! I'm glad Robin can make it. She's usually so busy, we never get together."

"Oh...Well, they should be here any minute. And, here they are. Hey Sanji, hey Robin."

"Hello Ace-san and Luffy-san. Hello Zoro, how are you?"

"Good and you, Robin?"

"I'm doing rather well."

"Oh Robin-chwan~!" Sanji came and fell at Robin's feet, admiring her rather revealing attire until Zoro kicked him away.

"Don't gander at my girl." And with that, Zoro and Robin entered the plane hand in hand. But despair struck when Zoro got the window seat and Robin didn't. Knowing what his girl wants, Zoro decided to give her the window seat, then all was well again on the plane.

"Okay, that was weird. All they did was sit down, then Zoro switched seats. There wasn't any despa--" Ace bonked Luffy on the head.

"You're not supposed to comment about what the writer writes. You do that AFTER the story is done! Or at least, when the chapter is done. Ok, now, where did Sanji go?" Sanji was just getting on the plane and passed Zoro and Robin who were holding hands. Sanji muttered a curse under his breath when the discovered he sat in the seat across the isle next to Zoro. Yeah, there was an isle to separate them, but that didn't stop them from fighting. Ace and Luffy on the other hand, got the seats behind Zoro and Robin.

"Please Ace! Please!"

"No Luffy! Now let go!"

"But Ace~!"

"Luffy, the answer is no and is gonna remain no!" Luffy pouted and let go of his brothers arm.

"I want the window seat..."

"How bout this: I'll let you sit in my lap when we start to approach the islands."

"Really? Thanks Ace! You're the best brother anyone could have." Ace blushed at the comment, taking it as a praise from his brother.

"Hello, this is the captain speaking. Can I ask that everyone put on their seatbelt. We're gonna leaving in three minutes." Everyone on the plane put on their seatbelt, except Luffy, who needed a little help with his.

"Hold still, Lu. And...there ya go!" Luffy blushed slightly and nodded a thanks to Ace.

"Excuse me, but you two need to stop fighting or else we'll have to kick you off." A stewardess said to Zoro and Sanji.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Robin smiled gently at the stewardess. Sanji sighed. Why did Zoro get to sit next to Robin-chwan? It was so unfair! Then, a girl sat down next to Sanji, her gold hair covering her face. _'On second thought, this might not be so bad...'_

"Hello there. My name is Sanji. What's you're?" The girl turned to face him, and horror crossed Sanji's face. It was an ugly guy with a beard and nose hairs dressed as a girl. Sanji immediately turned away and reached across the isle, grabbing Zoro's arm. "Help me..." Zoro, who actually felt a little sorry for the blond, came up with an idea.

"You can sit in Luffy's seat until we land. Luffy will just sit in Ace's lap." Sanji nodded.

"Thanks." When the plane took off and it was safe to walk around, Sanji flew out of his seat and ran to Ace's side. "Can I sit here, please?"

"Uh, sure. Hold on just a sec..." Ace pulled Luffy out his seat. He then sat in Lu's seat and set Lu down in his lap. "There, now you can sit in my seat."

"Thanks Ace."

"No problem. How ya doin Lu?" Luffy, who was blushing heavily, just gave a simple 'good'. Ace too had begun blushing after sitting like this for a few minutes.

"Ace?"

"Yeah Luffy?"

"This is gonna be a long plane ride..."

"Yes it is..."

- - - - -

**Ace: NOW you can talk about what the author wrote.**

**Luffy: I forgot what I was gonna say.**

**Sanji: Sara-san! Why did you have to put me next to that...THING?!**

**Roo: Because I'm EVIL! MUAHAHA!**

**Zoro: *sweat drop***

**Robin: The next chapter will be out soon if you would like to continue reading, readers.**

**Roo: Sorry this is messy. I had to rush to put it up cause I don't internet very often. So I'll edit it as soon as possible. Thank you! ^-^**

**Shuraiya: R&R please.**

**Zoro: Where did you come from?!**


	2. Chapter 2: Landing

Hawaii Vacation Gone Wrong

Chapter 2: Landing

**Summary: The plane and the group tries to catch a cab...**

**Warning: OC-ness**

* * *

Sanji silently cried to himself when the stewardess asked him to go back to his seat. Well, at least he spent the trip away from the okama. Luffy slipped back into his seat and leaned across Ace as they slowly descended towards the islands. The green islands were surrounded by nothing but blue skies and water.

"Look how beautiful it is, Ace!"

"It's gorgeous..." Robin commented.

"Wow..."

"It's amazing..."

"Help me..." Sanji quietly whimpered as the 'girl' next to him tried grab his hand and kiss him. Zoro sweat-dropped. In truth, he _almost_ felt sorry for the cook..._almost_. But Zoro couldn't help but find the situation funny, smiling inwardly. Finally, Sanji couldn't take the torture anymore, and cried out. "Rape!" Everyone on the plane looked at Sanji, who was actually reaching to Zoro for help. "Rapist!" The 'girl' quickly turned around and was tackled out of her seat by two undercover cops.

"Let me go! I'm no rapist! Let go!" The two cops cuffed the offender and dragged 'her' down the isle. "I'm not a rapist! I'M NOT A RAPIST!" Sanji was still whimpering, slouching in his seat.

"Poor Sanji..." Ace muttered under his breath. Ace looked over to Luffy's curious face, as it was practically _glued_ to the seat window. "Lu, if you push on the window too hard, the window will pop out." Luffy instantly pulled his face away from the window.

"Really?"

"No."

"Ace!" Luffy pouted. Suddenly the plane started lose altitude quickly. The captain came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelt. We have run out of gas, and will be making a rough landing on the Big Island shortly." Luffy looked wild-eyed at Ace.

"Ace?"

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll land safely." Robin grabbed Zoro's hand and looked him in the face.

"Looks like our little vacation is starting out a little rough." Her smile was gentle, but her eyes were serious.

"At least we'll be landing on the island and not the in the ocean."

"Oh my god! We're gonna die!" One blonde lady yelled in the back of the plane.

"We're gonna crash and burn!" Another man said. Soon, panic erupted on the plane. Luffy's small group of friends just sat there quietly, no panic whatsoever in any of them. They rolled their eyes as everyone was running around the airplane.

"God..." Ace mumbled. "Why do I have this feeling...that every thing's gonna go wrong on our vacation?" In the seat in front of him, Zoro had fallen asleep. The entire plane seemed to stop in mid-run to look at the swordsman.

"I-Is he..._asleep_?" One passenger asked.

"At a time like this?" Another one asked. Zoro continued to snore, not knowing he was being watched. Sanji tapped his foot repeatedly. Man, he really wanted to smoke. He had been on this plane for _five_ hours! He didn't know how much more he could take. He needed his fix..._now_. The captains voice came over the intercom again, this time, he sounded more relaxed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing in two minutes. Please sit down and put on your seatbelt. Thank you." As quickly as the panic began, it faded. The plane slowly touch the airway, and parked safely. Luffy smiled brightly at Ace as Zoro gave Robin a small kiss on the cheek. As the group got into the airport, they searched for their luggage.

"I can't find my luggage." Luffy stated.

"Neither can I." Ace pointed out.

"Found mine." Zoro threw a medium sized duffle bag over his shoulder.

"I've got mine too." Robin smiled. Sanji looked around for his, but couldn't find it. He seemed kinda...twitchy.

"Screw this." He turned around and ran for the nearest exit. Luffy picked up a suitcase and held it up.

"I found you're stuff, Sanji."

"Oh, there's your suitcase Luffy." Ace pointed to the luggage belt. Luffy quickly grabbed his stuff before it disappeared from sight. "Now where's mine." Ace searched the conveyor belt, but couldn't find his bag. "Where the hell is--" Ace looked up to see an older man, around 41, walking away with his stuff. "Oi, old man!" The man turned around to face him. "That's mine." The man quickly took off and ran out of the building, Ace hot on his heels. "Oi! Thief! Give me back my stuff!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Like hell it is!" Ace grabbed the man by the shoulder and grabbed his luggage back. "Phew, that was close." He glared at the cowering man. "You're lucky I won't call the authorities on you... Now get out of here." The man did as told.

"Oi, Ace! You got your stuff back?" Luffy asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yep...where's Sanji?"

"He had to smoke. He couldn't take it anymore." Robin commented.

"Sissy..." As soon as Zoro said that, Sanji came out of nowhere.

"What was that, cactus head?"

"I said you're a s--."

"Okay! Lets catch a cab!" Luffy smiled. "There's one! Oi!" He waved at the vehicle, but the cab just drove on. "Hmm...maybe he didn't see me. Here comes another one...Oi, hey! We need a ride!" But that cab just rode past them. "That's not nice to ignore us..." Another cab drove by and Luffy waved to it, but it too ignored them. Luffy frowned.

"Let me try once..." Robin asked. She stood there, in a sexy pose. Anyone would pull over for her in that pose. Another cab approached...and passed them. "Oh, a girl cab driver. I surrender." Robin smiled. "Girl cab drivers belong to Ace-san."

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji cried, heartbroken. "Why Ace?"

"Because he's much more built and, well, sexier."

"You're not complimenting another guy, are you?" Zoro asked, a little threatened now.

"No, Zoro-san is much more sexier." Robin winked, and Zoro relaxed. Ace growled. He was getting a little tired of standing in the hawaiian sun. It was extremely hot and humid. The next cab that started to approach. Ace walked into the road, held up a hand. The older cab driver halted to a stop, not wanting to hit the young man.

"Son, you're crazy!"

"I know, thanks. It runs in the family. Oi, guys! I got a cab!"

"Ace, you're the best!" Luffy commented, once again making Ace smile proudly. Problem was: there were five of them, and only four seats. Another problem strikes again! What will the group do?

"I call front seat." Ace quickly called out.

"Aw, Ace! Why?"

"Cause I'm the oldest." (In this, Robin is 19.) Luffy pouted.

"Meanie." Ace stuck his tongue at Luffy, then jumped in the passengers seat. Luffy got in the back, followed by Sanji and Zoro.

"Care to sit on my lap?" Zoro offered.

"Thank you." Robin planted a small kiss on Zoro's cheek and sat in his lap. Sanji mumbled something under his breath and frowned. He suddenly felt so lonely.

"So where you all going?"

"To the nearest hotel please."

"Uncle Billy's it is then." The cab driver pulled out of the airport and made his way to Banyan Drive...

**---**

**Sanji: First you sit an okama next to me, then you torture me for taking away my cigarets of five hours? Why roo-roo why?**

**Roo: Cause your fun to pick on.**

**Sanji: *whimpers***

**Ace: You almost made me get hit by a cab? Your crazy...**

**Roo: Thanks Ace! That means so much to me! :D**

**Ace . . . **

**Roo: But I'd get used to it if I were you... I'm gonna be making you do a lot more crazy stuff. Muahahaha!**

**Robin: I think Sara-san needs some more candy...**

**Roo: oooh, candy. Oh wait, thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Shuraiya: Please, review.**

**Zoro: Where the hell do you keep coming from?!**


End file.
